Two Sides to Every Story
by asgardianqueen
Summary: Set after the Avengers, Loki and Thor return to Asgard where Thor seeks to find out what truly happened to Loki. Parts of Thanos will be involved as well. Thor/Loki.
1. Chapter 1

It had felt like centuries had gone by since Loki had been on Midgard. In all honesty, he missed it. It wasn't because he had planned on taking over Earth, but because he generally liked the idea of the planet. Even though Loki had said again and again that the people of Midgard needed discipline, he had to admit that he could relate to humans more than the Asgardians he had grown up with. So now that he was back on Asgard, locking in his chambers, he was craving the freedom of Earth. He knew that he wasn't going to be able to escape or convince Thor to let him go without a fight, and he was still so close to curling up and giving up.

But Loki was a stubborn one.

It was nearly midnight and Loki was curled up on his bed, the green and silver satin sheets wrapped around his body. He had refused to come down for dinner because he hadn't wanted to face the rest of his family, and he was still afraid as to what Odin would do to him. It seemed that his 'father' was waiting for the right time to deal out the proper punishment, and the anticipation was nearly killing him.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a door opening and closing, and he turned to see that his brother had entered his bedroom.

"What do you want?" Loki hissed, turning away from the elder. He wasn't in the mood for Thor's attitude and ever since the two had got back from Midgard, it seemed that Thor was acting more cold than usual. This was strange, judging from the fact that it took a lot to upset the Asgardian.

"Calm yourself, brother. I came here to talk, nothing more." Thor walked towards him and sat at the edge of the bed. Loki looked at him suspiciously and curled up his legs, hugging them to his chest. Even though he knew that he and Thor weren't truly brothers, his heart always fluttered whenever Thor called him so. He tried to shake off the feeling, but it never did work.

"Well then make it quick. I don't have all night." He bit his tongue, realizing how ridiculous that sounded. It wasn't like Loki was going anywhere soon and it wasn't like the God was busy with something.

Thor chuckled; amused at how cold and aloof his brother could still be after everything they had gone through.

"You talk coldly brother, but you have no place for that here. Father isn't going to let you leave, not yet. He blames himself for what happened; for keeping your true parentage from you." Thor said simply, his blue eyes staring into the green ones of his younger brother. Even though Loki was considered adopted Thor had always considered him as his true brother and always would to this day. He loved him more than anyone he had before.

Loki turned away stubbornly, folding his arms over his chest.

"Thor, you have no idea what… I've been through." He knew he sounded like he was on the verge of self-pity, but he couldn't help himself. Everyone, including the Avengers, was blaming him for everything. It was true that he was different than how he once was, but how people thought the story went was not in fact the truth. Although, Loki wasn't eager to tell his brother what had _really _happened.

Thor could tell that something was eating at his brother, and he put a hand on his shoulder, hoping that he could open up like he once could. All he wanted was his brother back, and he didn't think that it was so much to ask for.

"Loki….you can tell me. Whatever is troubling you, let me help. You don't have to carry this burden alone." He squeezed his brother's shoulder tight, and was surprised when Loki didn't flinch or pull away.

"I….it's complicated." He replied, turning away. Loki didn't want to go into details because he didn't want his brother feeling sorry for him; that was the last thing that Loki needed. "Just because you think you know what happened doesn't mean you do. There are things even the _Avengers_ know nothing about." He sneered when he said that name; to him he had been betrayed by his own brother for a bunch of freaks. It hurt, but he wasn't going to tell Thor how bad he really felt about it.

"Do you….feel _guilty_?" Thor asked, raising both his eyebrows. He had never known his brother to regret something, and especially not something like this, but maybe Loki wasn't as far off as he had thought. Maybe deep down, the old Loki still lived.

Loki stood up, walking towards his window. "_Guilty_? Me?" He scoffed, as if this was the most ridiculous thing in the world. He turned to look at his brother to deny the fact, but he found himself at a loss for words. The God of Mischief, the one who never hesitated, was tongue-tied.

Thor stood up and walked towards his brother and before Loki could pull away, he wrapped the younger one in an embrace, allowing Loki to lean his head into his chest. He knew that his brother must be hurting and all Thor wanted to do was be there for him; which was exactly what he did.

Loki was on the verge of tears. He blinked them back as he leaned into his brother's chest and sniffled, making sure he wouldn't break down. He _couldn't _break down, especially in front of Thor. He had his _pride_ after all.

"Thor, I—"

"Shh…" Thor shushed the younger one, stroking his dark hair as he rocked him on the spot. Even though Loki had his tricks he knew that deep down he was still vulnerable, and somehow Loki had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

He wasn't speaking now but Thor would find out soon what it was that Loki was hiding. For his brother's sake he hoped he would tell him soon, because he was unsure as to how long he could prolong his brother's punishment. Odin wasn't cruel but he wasn't soft either, and he knew it would take a lot to convince his father that there were two sides to this story.

"I promise that everything will be okay." Thor whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki awoke the next day, not even having any recollection of ever falling asleep. He attempted to move to his side when he noticed it was blocked by the large form of his brother, and he furrowed his brows in irritation.

_Thor must have slept here all night_, he thought to himself, and Loki felt himself blush. He had no idea why his brother had insisted on keeping 'watch' over him, but mainly Loki believed it was because Thor didn't trust him. Which was something he didn't doubt in his mind.

Thor had been awakened by Loki's slight movements and he groaned, feeling slightly groggy from being awakened so suddenly. He pushed back the hair from his face and looked up at his brother, a small smile on his lips. Even though Loki had _nearly _opened up to him, he had shut himself off before it was too late. He hadn't wanted to have to explain to his brother why he did what he did, but all he could say was that Thor didn't know the whole story. Nobody did.

"You must be famished. I should gather us something to eat." Thor said, hating the awkward silence between the two. The brothers used to be so close at a time but now…. now because of their recent fight it seemed that the two would never be back to the way things used to be. But that was something Loki _definitely _did not want. He hated being in the shadow of his elder and he certainly would not put up with it again.

Loki only nodded, not wanting to have to listen to his brother. Now that he mentioned it, Loki was indeed quite hungry. It felt like he hadn't eaten anything in days.

"It doesn't have to go on like this, father. I know Loki, he's …upset. And hurt, from what I had done. It's _my _fault he's turned into this." Thor had always sought out the approval of their father, Odin, but this time Thor was trying to let his father see the error of his ways. Further punishment would only hurt and anger Loki; it would do no good to hurt him like this. Thor had already seen the scars from his younger brother's skin and he had almost winced in pain himself. He hated to see Loki hurting like this. He just hoped his father agreed with him.

"He must pay for what he has done; not only what he had done to Asgard but on Midgard as well. We both know that Loki is beyond reason, Thor. Your blind faith in him doesn't help these matters." Odin said simply, and waved his eldest son off, not wanting to hear another word of it.

Thor turned away, hurt that his father wouldn't even bother to listen to him. It's like Odin had crossed a path of reason and had not come back from him, but Thor would show him. Thor would show his father that he was indeed wrong about his brother.

Loki had felt like it had been hours since his brother had left, but when he looked outside he noticed that it wasn't nearly noon. That must have meant Thor had only been gone for twenty minutes or so, but he hated waiting on him sometimes. He knew their conversation was going to pick up where it had left off since last night, and although Loki was afraid of telling Thor the whole truth, he was also eager for someone to listen to him. It had seemed like centuries since anyone had ever taken him serious, if ever.

His body perked up when he watched his brother enter the room again, and this time he came with food. Loki felt his stomach grumble and he blushed in embarrassment from how weak he seemed to be. Though he had taken a huge toll on the civilians of the planet Midgard, it seemed like it had taken a lot of energy out of Loki as well, and sometimes he felt as if his whole body ached.

"I bring food, my brother. Eat. I know you must be famished." Thor set the food on the edge of his bedside table while he slumped down on Loki's satin-covered bed, leaning his head against the wall as he watched his little brother nearly devour everything in sight. Though Loki tried to hide it he could see how weak his brother was, and he wanted to see that light in him again. Though he was doubtful if that would ever be.

"I wish to continue our talk from last night." Thor said quietly, wondering if this would spark a reaction in Loki. It of course, did.

Loki nodded, taking a bite of the biscuit he held in his hand. He sat on the edge of his bed as he took another sip of the mead, wondering how many questions Thor would ask once he was done.

"I know you do, and I wish to tell you all you want to know. You're the first one who's ever asked me that, you know? Why I did what I did…" He couldn't put the whole blame on the Chitauri of course. Their leader had of course had quite a hold on Loki but it had been _his _decision to follow through with his plans. It wasn't just power that he sought out of course, it was vengeance. Upon his brother; the one who he had grown to love and hate all at the same time.

"When I fell…it seemed like I was lost. It seemed like I was falling for ages. But then…" Loki took another sip of the drink and continued. "I was _saved_." He realized how utterly stupid he was in saying that; the Chitauri were nothing but cruel and malevolent, and he knew that even though at the time it had felt like a rescue, it was more like a deal than anything.

"The Chitauri's leader had saved me, but that had come at a fair price. I had promised them the Tesseract if they would help me lead a war to overcome and defeat the people of Midgard. Which as you know, did not turn out as I had planned." Loki bit down on his lip hard, irritated at how _weak _he had been.

"But it wasn't just that. If I failed…then there would be no stopping the vengeance of Thanos." Loki curled his lip in disgust; he knew that he had indeed failed and he was still on edge of the leader's threats. Thor then realized something about Loki; a look he had only seen a few times in his lifetime.

Loki was _afraid_.

It was something that Thor hated to see, because if Loki was afraid, then certainly this was a great enough threat. It made Thor tense up and he frowned, looking down at his feet.

"So you are saying…this _Thanos _is after you now? Because you had failed to give him the Tesseract?" And he had thought the Chitauri had been a big problem, but now this was an even bigger issue. Something that the Avengers would surely need to know about, and something Thor would tell them soon. If Thanos was a threat to Loki then who knows if he could be a threat to the humans as well, and Thor wasn't about to risk that and toss the idea aside.

"Loki, we must go." He stood up, as if preparing to leave for something.

"Go? Go where?" Loki was confused, but he had noticed that his brother was fairly upset.

Thor looked back to his brother and frowned upon him. "Isn't it obvious? We're going back."

_Back to Midgard_.

**(So it seems like this fic is turning into more of an 'Avengers 2' but I like how the storyline is going so I guess we'll just go from there! I do want to develop the relationship of Thorki of course and I also believe that there will be a little bit of Stony as well, once they head back to Midgard ;)**

**Reviews are always welcome!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Because I honestly can't wait any longer, this chapter will most definitely have SMUT. Well, that is if I'm in the mood for it. Which is, let's face it, all the time.**

**Thanks for the comments and be sure to follow my stories for more!)**

"You can't be serious."

Loki had no intentions of going back to Midgard, not after what had just happened. If the Avengers found out that he and his brother were back in town, he was sure they would _kill _him, or something much worse. He knew that the humans were just as capable of torture as his own father was.

He watched as his elder looked towards him and nodded, a grim and yet determined look on his face. Thor was set on his decision and knowing his brother, Loki would have no choice in the matter. Not that it would make a difference if he put up a struggle either way; Thor _always _got what he wanted; it had always been like that since they were children.

"Yes, Loki. You might think my decision to be hopeless, but I'm sure if I ask Tony and the others, they would like to help."

Loki gave him a doubtful look and snorted, shaking his head at the idea.

"Yes, I'm sure the Avengers would _love _to help me out, especially since I nearly destroyed their city and took over their planet. I'm sure the news will be just thrilling for them." Of course he coated his words with sarcasm and gave Thor a snarky look, but it wouldn't matter what Loki said anyways.

Thor grabbed onto the younger one's arm tightly, his eyes dead serious as he held his gaze. He had enough of Loki's sarcasm and doubt; he didn't believe there was ever a time when Loki had ever really put his faith in his brother, and yet Thor still wished that one day he would change his mind. This was the right decision.

Wasn't it?

"Father is never going to allow it. Do you honestly believe he's going to let you bring me back there?"

Loki was pacing his chambers as Thor finished up some last minute errands; whilst talking to the guards. He turned back to his brother and sighed, unfolding his arms from around his broad chest.

"That's why we're not going to tell Father." Thor said simply.

Loki rolled his eyes dramatically; the last time they had snuck off from Asgard Thor had been severely punished…and how was this any different? He had thought his brother had moved past deception but apparently not, and the thought strangely brought a smile to Loki's lips. He sat on the edge of his bed as he looked down to the floor, still unsure if he really wanted to go through with this. Being back on Midgard _would _be nice, especially since Loki had been craving some freedom ever since being nearly imprisoned inside his own home.

"Fine, Thor. But if we get in trouble because of your severely idiotic plan, don't say I didn't warn you." He knew that was going to irritate Thor but he didn't care; that was naturally his intention.

"Why must you doubt me, brother? You have never once believed I could really do something, have you? You doubted me as king and you doubt me now. When are you ever going to hear me?"

Loki was nearly going to protest but it was too late; his brother's lips came crushing towards his and he nearly fell over the bed in surprise. This was certainly _not _how he had expected Thor to react.

But it's not like that had made a difference. All those feelings that Loki had kept bottled up for years came crashing down and forced their way to the surface, and he kissed him back hard, gripping the back of his brother's neck. He had no idea that Thor had even felt this way, much less himself. He had been in denial for years that he had almost forgotten his true feelings for Thor, and he soon realized something; he could never hate Thor. Not really, anyways.

His tongue tangled along with Thor's and he let out a strangled moan; one that surprised himself. Before he could pull back and demand to know what Thor's intentions were, his brother was picking him up in his arms and forcing him down to the bed, crawling eagerly on top of him. Loki knew this was something they _definitely _shouldn't be doing but his body wasn't strong enough; he wanted, no, _needed _Thor now. And he was going to take him.

"Thor…" Loki purred, arching his back as his brother left kisses down his neck, forcing the front of his shirt down, nearly tearing off all the buttons as he did so. He had never expected his brother to be so eager like this but he liked it all the same, and he welcomed it. Loki's fingers tangled in the thick locks of Thor's hair and tugged slightly, feeling his arousal gradually get higher and higher, until he was nearly rock-hard.

Thor noticed this of course and he looked up at Loki, his brows both raised in questioning.

"I never knew you felt so strongly about me, Loki…" He trailed off, unsure if he should break the kiss now. Maybe if he talked then Loki would change his mind and get rid of him.

He watched as his little brother blushed, his face undeniably turning a dark-red. Loki could feel the hot flush on his cheeks and he groaned, hiding his face with his hands. He didn't know he felt this way _either_, so this was all new to him. In fact, having Thor nearly crushing him to the bed was a whole new area to him. Something he was indeed going to take advantage of.

"I… I don't know what's come over me. I just-" But Loki's words were interrupted as Thor cupped his bulge, grinding his hand against his hard-on and Loki couldn't help but stifle a moan; Thor was making him come undone in ways no one else had ever done before.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, brother." Thor said huskily, and Loki bit back another moan. For some reason, whenever Thor called him _brother _it just made him that more aroused; even though he knew that was probably not such a good thing.

"Say it again." Loki pleaded, not realizing how desperate he sounded.

"Say what?" Thor asked in confusion, looking at his brother intently.

Loki leaned up and whispered in Thor's ear, his tongue slowly tracing along the earlobe. "_Brother_…" He cooed, nibbling on Thor's earlobe before he leaned back down into the bed, his eyes now quite clearly full of lust. God, he _wanted _him right now.

Thor now knew what Loki wanted and couldn't help but allow a smirk to graze his lips. "Brother…" He whispered, allowing his lips to trace down the younger one's chest. His teeth grazed the skin and he bit down lightly, leaving little red marks all down Loki's body, until his mouth stopped at his pant line. Thor looked up at his brother, waiting for permission, and when Loki nodded, Thor quickly undid the belt that was securely holding them together, removing them all together as he tugged down Loki's trousers, and he raised his eyebrows together in shock.

"You are much larger than I am." Thor said, clearly jealous. He looked up at Loki and noticed a small grin on his lips, and he rolled his eyes; of course Loki was going to relish the moment.

"Oh believe me, that's what I had assumed." He teased, letting his tongue trace across his lips slowly; not realizing that he was just doing that. Loki leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling, wondering just how he had gotten into this situation.

Well, did it _really _matter?

**(And because I'm cruel, the SMUT shall continue on into the next chapter.)**


	4. Chapter 4

It's like Loki could really _do anything _to stop Thor. But the real question was, did he really want him to stop?

The answer was no.

The feelings he had kept bottled up inside of him for years were coming up to surface and to be honest, he had wanted this for _quite _a long time.

So Loki laid his head back against the bed once more and whimpered softly as he felt his brother take him into his mouth, his fingers tangling deep into Thor's blonde locks, tugging roughly whenever he felt something he liked.

It was true that Thor had always had a reputation for being extremely skilled in the bedroom, but Loki had no idea that Thor would be good at _this_.

"Thor…" He whined softly, arching his back in agreement. Thor's tongue traced greedily down the shaft of Loki's member, using his throat to swallow and purr, making sure that every second he spent on pleasuring Loki was worth it, and he smirked to himself as he watched the younger one fall apart in front of him. He knew he had Loki in his grasp and he continued to please him, forcing himself to take all of Loki's cock into his mouth, gagging slightly as he felt his dick hit the back of his mouth. He felt Loki shudder and seconds later could feel the hot liquid spilling into his mouth, eagerly swallowing all of him just to please his brother. He would do _anything _for Loki.

Loki lifted his head slightly and stared into the curious blue eyes of his brother and sighed, unsure of what he could say.

Did that just happen?

* * *

He had no idea what to say. Loki, for once in his life, was speechless.

"Thor, I-" But his brother shushed him, forcing a light kiss to his lips. Of course Loki nearly melted in his arms but he shook himself out of it, instead giving his brother a hard stare.

What was going on with him? He was acting so…_weak_. So sensitive. Ugh; he hated the idea of that. He was supposed to be the God of Mischief, he was supposed to have taken over the world of Midgard, and he was _supposed to be King_.

But that hadn't happened, had it? And now Thanos was looking for him. Which was something he did _not _need to think about right now. Or anytime, as a matter of fact.

"Don't touch me." Loki spat out, turning away from his brother. He stood against the wall, his arms crossed against his chest in a stubborn manner, refusing to look at Thor. He couldn't look at him, or he knew he would start _feeling _like that again.

Bliss certainly wasn't something Loki was used to. Not ever.

It had been nearly hours since Thor's idiotic idea of going back to Midgard, and Loki rolled his eyes in irritation.

"How long is this _really _going to take? If we're going to wait this long, I might as well do it." Loki growled, hating how daft his brother could be sometimes. He stepped towards Thor but instead of walking towards the portal he had used last time he had escaped, he felt himself falling.

* * *

Was he dead?

No, he wasn't dead. He would know if he had died. Besides, he was a God! He was immortal, he couldn't die.

At least, he hoped he couldn't die.

Loki opened his eyes at last and winced when he felt a bright light shining into his eyes. He groaned as he forced himself to sit up and soon realized that he was where Thor had intended to bring them to in the first place.

_Midgard_.

_Oh fantastic. Because this is where I want to be right now. Everyone is going to know who I am! _Of course Loki was irritated but it was mere seconds before he recognized his brother beside him, and found himself feeling just a tad bit better, and he cursed himself.

Why was he feeling like this? Now, after all these years?

This wasn't going to be something he was going to be able to get used to. Though he had to, especially since he knew where they were, and where they were going.

Loki looked up and noticed the obvious Stark Tower, and he sighed in regret. He hoped things would go better than they had last time.

**(I know this is short but I wanted to finish the SMUT and get them to Midgard in time! If anyone has any suggestions, they are always welcome ;) )**


End file.
